Ed Titans, Go! An EEnE, Teen Titans Crossover
by Cyber Edd
Summary: Slades been causing trouble in jump city...But when the titans are seriously outnumbered...who do they turn to? Ed Edd n Eddy...who have recently come in contact with ooze that gave them super natural powers...The Eds become...Teen Titans Southeast...
1. Episode 1

[UPDATE]-Grammar is fixed.

Ed Titans Go! Episode 1: PowerEd

"OK, Titans, we seriously need backup." Robin said towards the titans standing in the meeting room at the Titan Tower.  
"What should we do, I mean, Its not like we have much left.." Cyborg responded  
"Hey! I got it!" shouted Beast Boy from the back of the table.  
"We tell the public about Slade!, and i'm sure the military can take care of him and his....ummm.....minions....right?"  
"Yes! a most wonderful suggestion!" Starfire Yelled, agreeing with Beast Boy's idea. Cyborg and Robin gave weird looks at each other.  
"This...might not be the best idea.." Robin claimed "If we tell the public about this, it will go in the news and Slade might take a different approach towards the situation...like...possibly causing more damage than regularly intended..."  
Cyborg nodded towards Robin, agreeing with him.  
"He could be also possibly be using the military as bait, just waiting for them to attack, causing an even bigger worldwide invasion"  
Beast Boy grabbed his head in pain. "Uggh...! this is all getting to my head... I cant take it anymore!"  
"Beast Boy we have to think up something!" Robin shouted.  
"Maybe the best idea would be too stop arguing!" Raven said, speechless before. (An argument breaks out with all the titans except Star fire) Starfire's eyes turned bright green and she grew extremely angry.  
"BE.......QUIET!!!!!!!!!!" she exclaimed, shaking the whole tower. (the entire room grows silent) "Ok...." Raven says, taking a big sigh. "Now that everything's quiet...I have, a suggestion...we should recruit a new squad....Teen Titans Southeast...."

MEANWHILE AT PEACH CREEK

"My....My....Intriguing!" Edd said staring at the puddles of unknown substance near the trailer park  
"Hurry up sock-head...I ain't got all day"  
"But....Eddy!...its amazing"  
"It reminds me of my comic book Evil Tim! Five brave heroes step into an unknown substance....thereby creating a genetic mutation giving them supernatural powers!!!!!" Ed shouted.  
"Ed.....is that you?" Edd questioned.  
"Hey guys!" Whatcha doing?" shouted Johnny as he walked over to them.  
"Why hello Johnny!" Edd exclaimed. "We were just..."  
"Get your super powers here! Only 5 dollars a step into the puddle! What'dya say?"  
Eddy crazily shouted  
"Eddy...." Edd sighed.  
"Super Powers! Wow plank, what'dya say?..........Planks says he'll try, but if it doesn't work, its a full refund"  
"Suit yourself.." Eddy said sticking out his hand as Johnny dropped a five dollar bill in his hand.  
"OK buddy, let me know what happens.." Johnny said nervously to his piece of wood. Plank was dropped in...and nothing happened.  
"Plank says nothings happening! Give me my money back!"  
"NO! YOUR LOSS BUCKO" Eddy shouted towards Johnny.  
"Give it back Eddy!" Ed shouted.  
"NO!" replied Eddy.  
"Why I aughta..." Johnny mumbled before he saw plank noticeably changing form.  
"Plank???" Johnny questioned.  
"Oh my...." Edd whispered.  
"Just like in Evil Tim!" Ed shouted. Just then, Plank turned into a giant wooden fist with the same face he had before.  
"Holy....Sh.." Eddy mumbled. Johnny then picked up plank and put him on like a boxing glove. "Plank....are you okay?" Johnny nervously said.  
"Think of something Johnny!" shouted Ed.  
"Umm..." Plank then turned into a wooden hamburger. "Well I was hungry...." Johnny thought to himself.  
"It seems the Plank shape-shifts into whatever Johnny thinks of." Edd remarked.  
"Cool stuff!" Johnny shouted as he look at Plank, which turned back into himself. "You can keep the 5 dollars Eddy"

Johnny said as he walked away.  
"Im next!" Eddy shouted as he shoved Edd out of the way and stepped in.  
"Careful Eddy!" Edd nervously exclaimed.  
"Uuuughhh...guys....my chest dosn't feel so good." Eddy groaned as he held his chest, where his lungs where. Just then Eddy shouted "OOWWW!!!" He seemed to have an extremely loud voice, when he spoke he blew the fences away and a couple of cars and caused huge explosions (the sound of chaos is in the background such as car alarms and fire) "I smell....money! Eddy said, blowing down a few trees.  
"Oh..Oh....my lord...Eddy has a supersonic voice...." Edd said, staring in awe, nearly being blown away by the force of his voice. "Eddy, whisper from now on!" Edd shouted towards Eddy.  
"OK" he said in a whisper voice. "Guys....I can smell money..." (Eddy sniffs in the air for a while....) "Johnny has 50 cents,Kevin has 3 dollars,Jimmy has a quarter,(Sniffs some more)Nazz has 4 dollars....50 cents...and..Rolf has....no money..."  
"Hmmmm..Eddy can also smell money..." Edd says calculating a bunch of things on a notepad and taking samples of the unknown substance in a test tube. "It seems as if everything that has contact with the substance gets supernatural abilities, somewhat based on its personality,whether it has one or not..." Edd also remarks.  
"Evil Tim! Double D! Its all true!!!" Ed exclaims in despair.  
"Try stepping in Double D! See what happens!" Eddy said towards Edd.  
"Oh dear, what would mother say....if she saw me with these abilities."  
"Don't worry about it you little mommas boy! Step in!" Eddy retorted.  
"Oh....all right.." Edd nervously stepped in, he waited for a little bit. "Oh...(chuckles) I feel tingles.....(suddenly Edd's expression goes blank for a second) …......................  
"Well?" Eddy said impatiently..... Edd all of the sudden picks up a car with his mind and throws it about 20 feet.  
"This is great!" Edd shouted. "I have the power of telekinesis! How exciting!"  
"My turn!" Ed interrupted and quickly jumped in and literally bathed in the substance.  
"Ed! Not too much!" Edd shouted.  
"That's the spirit mono-brow!" Eddy shouted his words of encouragement.  
"Wait! Ed! Stop!" Edd shouts desperately. Finally the idiot stops and looks around, realizing that there was only one small puddle of the substance left. Ed started to feel weird.  
"I feel tingly guys..." Ed said in his stupid voice.  
"Oh dear....who knows what will happen to Ed...." Edd nervously mumbled to himself,worried for his friend. Ed all of the sudden starts to have muscle spasms and Eddy and Edd get worried.  
"I AM A MONSTER!!!!" Ed shouted, louder than ever. Ed had turned into the chunky puff eating super crazy monster he was before.  
"Why does this seem so familiar...." Edd thought to himself  
"Hey! Thats Eds costume you made him!" Eddy suddenly remembered.  
"Oh, Dear...." Edd said.  
"RRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRR" Ed Bellowed extremely loudly.  
"Calm it mono-brow, jeez!" Eddy complained.  
"Oh come on Eddy....Its not like YOU haven't caused enough damage already, Ed hasn't done a thing, he has controlled his powers..."  
"OH YEAAHHHH!!!" said Eddy's voice blowing Edd 30 feet away into the middle of the road.  
"Ow! That hurt!" Edd yelled in pain.  
"Haha! My power's is better than yours" Eddy teased  
"We'll see about that Eddy.." Just when Edd was about to uproot a tree and throw it at Eddy, Ed turned into monster form and dashed for them, knocking both of the out of the way,Separating the fight. "Guys this is just like Evil Tim Issue 49!,(Music turns all sci-fi and Ed imagination-like) The stranded space outlaws must find a way to control their powers and to make sure to use it for good, not evil" Ed weirdly said.  
"I'm afraid Eds right,we should just set our differences aside and clean up this mess or we'll be busted." Edd responded. (Eddy groans)  
"I will help!" Ed said, turning into monster form, running around picked up trash and debree while Edd used telekinesis to pick up trash and repair it. Eddy sat around and tried to smell for money.......

THE NEXT DAY AT TITANS TOWER

"Raven! Scan the United States for anyone with supernatural abilities, or extreme talents." Robin said gathered around the titans, who were viewing the giant flat screen in the living room.  
"We've found three unidentified people in Peach Creek, Georgia who have an altered DNA, its not normal" Raven shortly responded.  
"That's weird....genetically enchanced dudes in a suburban col-de-sac? Hmmm....weird" Cyborg said.  
"I think we should check it out...I'm a HUGE cobblers fan! Go Peach Creek Cobblers!" Beast Boy shouted coming out with a Cobblers uniform on.  
Well, its the only spot that seems to have an unidentified....whatever..." Robin said, pausing for a moment "Cyborg, prepare the T-ship, we're going to Peach Creek........"

To Be Continued...


	2. Episode 2

Ed Titans Go! Episode 2: Recruit-Ed

"How far are we from Peach Creek Cyborg?" Robin said into the T-Ships intercom. "We're here" Cyborg said back to Robin. The T-Ship landed in a playground looking area, and everyone stepped out. Beast Boy looked confused "A Playground??? What are they? Super Babies or something?" Beast Boy complained. Raven gave a mean glare at Beast Boy "Whatever they are, they're extremely powerful and we need their help" Raven retorted. "Quiet...I hear the sound of three Blorgithians in the distance."

Star-fire said, surprised by the odd noise. "I hear it too, but it sounds like....." Cyborg said, thinking to himself. "Kids." Robin suddenly shouted. The noise got louder, it sounded like the Eds fooling around, causing destruction, suddenly the Eds stopped making noise."Titans, follow that noise!" Robin shouted to his teammates. The Titans walked up too what looked like a trailer park. They saw three girls huddling in a corner, none other than, the Kankers. "What happened here? Whats the trouble?" Robin said to the Kankers. "Its the Eds!" May shouted "They've got these powers!, they ruined our hair!" "And destroyed a whole mess of stuff!" Lee shouted. "Its terrible!" Marie shouted as well. Cyborg nodded "What exactly do they look like." Cyborg said. "Short!" yelled Lee. "Mid-sized!" Marie shouted. "Tall!" May exclaimed. "We'll look." Said Raven. The Titans walked on, until it was there, in plain sight, The three Eds. Eddy was screaming and blowing everything away, Edd was busy organizing things with his mind, and Ed was running around in monster form climbing up trees and stuff. "Hey Ed! Watch this!" Eddy said to Ed as he screamed and blew an entire pile of debris into the air. "Haha!" Ed laughed. "Watch this!" Ed said as he was about to turn into monster form, he was quickly interrupted by robins shrunken. (PHEEWSH) A shrunken whizzed past Eddy and hit Ed in his jacket, attaching him to the nearby trailer. "Ahh!!!" Ed screamed in shock. Edd and Eddy looked at the titans confused and fearful at the same time. Eddy walks up to Edd and whispers "Who are these guys..." "I don't have the smallest clue Eddy" Edd answers. Robin looks at them. "We are the Teen Titans." he says. "We help stop crime and keep order in our city, and we need your help" Edd puts on his excited face. "How exciting! Eddy! Ed! We can become heroes! Saving the world with our new powers! How exciting!" Eddy nods and puts on his you've got to be kidding me face on. "Yayaya... what's in it for us...." The Titans look at each other. Cyborg smiles. "You get awesome costumes..." He says. "You get to bunk with us!" Beast Boy says. Raven nods. "You get your own room of course...." Star-fire jumps with joy. "Its going to be wonderful!" unattaching Ed from the trailer and hugging all three of them. They of course blushed and the Eds got all sweaty like they do around Nazz. "Well uhh..." Eddy says trembling. "I g..g..g.g guess I could j..j.j. Join.." Ed gets all happy "Me too! Me too!" he says cheerfully. Cyborg nods, the Titans smile. "You are now official members of the Teen Titans" handing them three intercoms, each of them taking one. Eddy putting it in his pocket. Edd doing the same. And Ed putting it in a space between his teeth. The Titans look at each other weirdly after seeing this. They quickly change back to their serious faces. "We're ready to go when you are!" Robin says with a smile. "Oh yes! I'll be right back! I must leave a letter for mother and father!" Edd says in a hurry as he rushes toward his house. Eddy yawns and says "Umm...ya, I can't leave either. My rents gotta know also" Beast Boy nods. "We can wait, just not too long..." Eddy walks to his house. "Ditto!!!!" Ed yells, switches into monster form, and runs out at the speed of light. Raven gives a weird look and says, "The yellow one's....A little....I dunno..." "Stupid" Cyborg interrupts. Raven nods. "That's the word" Robin says. "They're all helpful, that's why we need them. Besides, we need a brute like the yellow kid." Beast Boy sighs. "He has a point...." Edd quickly scurried back. "OK!" he yells. "I left a formal note for mother and father" he says proudly. "By the way, my name is Edd! With 2 Ds!" he says holding out his hand. "I'm Ed also!!!" Ed said crashing through the fence holding out his hand as well. Eddy runs back. "I'm Eddy" he says holding out his hand also. Robin shakes each of their hands. "I'm Robin" Star-fire does the same thing "My name is Starfire! Glad to meet you!" Cyborg does the same "My name is Cyborg" he says shaking each of their hands aswell." Beast Boy follows. "I'm Beast Boy!" he says shaking their hands. "My name is Raven" She says, but unlike the others, not shaking hands. "Get ready Cyborg, prepare the T-ship" Robin says. "With pleasure" he responds. The Titans start heading towards the ship. "By the way, you'll get your uniforms at the tower." Robin says. "The tower?" Eddy says. "We'll explain later." Beast Boy says as each of them step into the T-Ship. In the distance, each of the Eds parents are waving goodbye. The Eds waving back as they fly towards Jump City, CA.


End file.
